The Random Games
by Someone.Needs.A.Life
Summary: This is a story with random stories in the story the hunger games! Ps...watch out for language!
1. The Dance Contest!

**The Random Games Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

As I walk out the bakery, this is what I see...

Oh God! Katniss Everdeen is staring at me!

Katniss: Peeta Stop!

Peeta: I got a loaf in my hand and I'm not afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it...

Katniss: ...

Peeta: I'm Peeta and I know it!

Katniss: ...

Peeta starts dancing.

5 minutes later...

Katniss: Your stupid!

Peeta: I am stupid! Did I just call my self stupid? WHATEVER!

Katniss: I'm awesome! Your not! HA!

Peeta: No! I'M MORE AWESOMER THAN YOU!

Katniss: Oh no! Oh no you didn't!

Peeta:Oh! Yes I did!

Katniss: You wanna go?

Peeta nodded.

Katniss: Hit it Prim!

*Gattnam Style playes*

Katniss: Prim! You decide which one of us is an awesome dancer!

Prim nodded.

Peeta danced like Kim Crawford from Kickin'it and Katniss danced like Bella Thorne.

*Music stops*

Prim: Katniss is awesome!

Katniss: Yes!

Peeta: I'm gonna kill you! Kill you! Kill you!

Katniss: ...

Peeta: Let me kill you and see who is the most awesome person!

*Katniss kissed Peeta*

Peeta: You just...and...and you...oh...! *faints*

Katniss: Let's go home!

Prim: Okay! I hate him!

Katniss: Okay! Let's go and visit Gale!

Prim: I hate him too!

Katniss: Shut up!

Prim: *grabs a sheet* Oh sheet!

Katniss: Just shut the hell up!

Prim: Shit!

Katniss: Shit up!

Prim: It's *Shut up!

Katniss: I don't care you dingus!

Prim: What the Hell-o mom!

Momo: What the *BEEP* is going on?!

Prim: Mom! Prim is being a BITCH!

Katniss: No I'm not!

Mom: Katniss and Prim you two are grounded!

*Awkward silence*

Prim: SHIT!

Mom: 2 weeks!

Prim: SHIT!

Mom: 1 month!

Prim: Going to my room!

Mom: BETTER!


	2. Welcome Gale and Prim!

**The Random Games Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Gale: Hey! Prim! Where's Katniss?!

Prim: She's a son of a bitch!

Gale: *gasp* Prim! How dare you! Your really young Prim!

Prim: I'm not 12 anymore! I am 18 years old you dingus! You have been hibernating for 6 years!

Gale: Shit up!

Prim: Your just like Katniss! It's *shut up! Not Shit up!

Gale: You've been such a BITCH!

Prim: Shut up! You are so stupid!

Gale: I am not stupid! I'm stupider!

Prim: You just called yourself stupid!

Gale: One Direction said I'm stupid and YOU GOT TO DEAL WITH THAT!

Prim: Your dumb! You didn't even go to college!

Gale: I did!

Prim: Where!

Gale: Ummm...Galey..ummm...University...

Prim: Oh see! That's part of your dream!

Gale: SHEET!

Prim: How the heck did you get the sheet on your body? You look like a roman god! Or the Statue of Liberty! Here's a stick and a book! There you look like The Statue of Liberty!

Gale: What the heck did you do to me?

Prim: Your a great masterpiece!

Gale pulls everything off.

Prim: *looks away* Oh god!

Glae runs away.

Katniss: Prim tell me what the hell happened!...BITCH CALLER!

Prim: STUPID!

Katniss: BITCH! Caller...

Prim: God!

Katniss: HELL!

Prim: SHIT!

Mom: 2 months!

Prim: What the hell!

Mom: Just shut up!

Prim: UGH!

Katniss: So what happened! STALLER!

Prim: This is what happened...may odds ever be in your flavor! Seriously! I need food! And the hunger games happened! Well at least I am older!


	3. Rue's Return!

Katniss: I am awesome that you can't see it!

Prim: You are such a bi... *gasp* Is that your friend from the hunger games, Rue?

Rue: Yeah that's right people! I am back! Hi! I'm Rue! It's so nice to meet you Prim!

Prim: Where the heck did you come from? I thought you were dead!

Katniss: Me too!

Rue: I replaced a robot dummy!

Katniss: Then how did you get away with the trackers?

Rue: You know I'm Rue you dingus!

Katniss: That is true! Hey Rue I won for you! Here's the medal of my victory of the hunger games!

Prim: Let's go to the bakery and see PEETA! HAHAHAHA!

Rue: Hehe! You two really kissed!

Katniss: GRRRR!

Rue: Come on! It will be fun!

Katniss: Fine! *rolls eyes*

**At the Bakery**

Rue: It can't be that bad!

Peeta: As I walk out the bakery this is what I see!  
Oh god! Katniss Everdeen is staring at me!

Katniss: PEETA STOP!

Peeta: I got a loaf in my hand and I'm not afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it...

Katniss: ...

Rue and Prim: *giggling*

Peeta: I'm Peeta and I know it!

Rue: Oh my god! Katniss I think he fell in love with you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Katniss: Shut up Rue!

Rue: I don't care!

Prim: Well I will give you one shot with Peeta *pushes Katniss near Peeta*

Katniss: God Prim!

Prim: That's what I do!

Rue: Peeta can I have a piece of bread?

Peeta: Why? It's too far!

Rue: Your at the bakery door!

Peeta: Ummmm...

Rue: Oh yeah! That's right your stupid!

Peeta: Yeah! I'm stupid! Did I call myself stupid?

Rue: You said it bro!

Peeta: God!

Prim: *gasp* How dare you Peeta! You're a catholic!

Peeta: I don't care as long as I die!

Rue: Then you will never go into heaven if you want to die! It's suicide!

Prim: HELL!

Katniss: Prim Everdeen!

Prim: Katniss Everdeen!

Katniss: Peeta Melark!

Peeta: Rue!

Rue: Yay! Rue! We did roll call!

*Everyone stares at Rue*

Rue: Stalkers!

Katniss: We were not stalking!

Prim: We would be stalking if you didn't know we were staring at you!

Rue: I'm so stupid!

Prim: Yes! Yes you are!

Katniss: Prim Everdeen!

Prim: Katniss Ever...

Rue: Don't call roll call again! And Peeta just get smarter!

Peeta: I like being stupid!

Prim: Geez! You are so dumb and stupid...I don't know! C'mon Katty Everdeen!

Katniss: FINE! C'mon Rue!

Rue: Bye stupid Peeta!

Katniss: Rue!

Rue: Sorry Peeta! Bye!


	4. Katty Everdeen and Gale

Gale: Did you know Peeta made his own song?

Katniss: No...Kin...

Gale: As I walk out the bakery this is what I see  
Katty Everdeen is staring at me  
I got a loaf in my hand and I'm not afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it...  
I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT!

Katniss: JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!

Gale: Prim is right! Your such a bitch!

Katniss: YOUR SUCH A JACK ASS!

Gale: SHIT!

Katniss: FUCK YOU!

Gale: What happened to Katty! KATTY EVERDEEN! Instead it's BITCHY EVERDEEN!

Katniss: HELL NO! You Jack ass is...UGH! FUCK YOU!

Gale: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Katniss: GOD!

Peeta: As I walk out the bakery this is what I see  
Katt...

Katniss and Gale: SHUT UP PEETA!

Peeta: WHAT THE HELL!

Katniss: *gasp* How dare you! YOUR A CATHOLIC!

Peeta: Shut up BITCH! Okay Gale! What ever you do just DON'T MESS WITH MY GAL!

Gale:Why did you call her BITCH!

Katniss: WHAT THE HELL! PEETA'S A CATHOLIC! GOD!

Peeta: Just shut up! Did you win the Hunger Games?

Gale: That's all KATNISS! SHE DID ALL THE WORK AND YOU SHOULD GIVE HER SOME RESPECT!

Katniss: HELL YES! DAMN IT! I JUST POOPED!

Gale: NO YOU DIDN'T!

Katniss: LOOK AT MY BUTT! *turns around for Gale to look at her butt.

Gale: DAMN, GOD, NO, SHIT, HELL THAT BUTT STINKS! Did you ever get potty trained?

Katniss: Ummmmm...no...*turned away*

Gale: I will do some magic! *snapped*

Katniss: My ut feels better!

Gale: Did you know if you don't have a buthole you can explode if you eat something!

Katniss: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE THAT UP!?

Gale: Look! *pointed to the skinny peguin who didn't have a butthole and ate cheese and exploded*

Katniss: That is not possible!

Gale: Your such an ass stupid baby bitch!

Katniss: I am not a jack ass! YOU ARE!

Prim: Katniss is a BITCH!

Gale: PRIM!

Prim: Katty!

Katniss: PRIM!

Prim: GALE!

Gale: FUCK YOU!

Katniss: What the hell! You are such a stupid Jack ass bitch! Fuck you! Fuck you PRIM!


End file.
